


Good Company

by ArchangelRaguel



Series: A Night at the Opera [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelRaguel/pseuds/ArchangelRaguel
Summary: Aziraphale y Crowley pasan tiempo juntos luego del Apocalipsis, haciéndose a la idea de que el Cielo y el Infierno ya no los molestarán. Ya no tienen que mantener la apariencia de “enemigos históricos”, así que pueden acercarse tanto como deseen.Este es mi primer fanfic así que será breve, espero que resulte agradable de leer, tal vez pronto suba una continuación.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands - Relationship
Series: A Night at the Opera [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596253
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Good Company

—Shhh... —susurró suavemente Crowley, haciendo un ademán con la mano para frenar el movimiento de Aziraphale. —Yo te invité, ¿recuerdas?

El ángel se frenó y le dedicó una sonrisa de las suyas.

—Oh, gracias, querido... —dijo, un poco sonrojado. Un agradecimiento muy sincero, como era de esperarse de un ser de pura bondad como él.

—Ni lo menciones... Te lo debía—. Le recordó el demonio, pensando en aquella vez que había recibido el agua bendita en el termo de tartán, y el ángel se había negado a cualquier muestra de agradecimiento, aunque propuso cenar en el Ritz en alguna futura ocasión. Tarde o temprano, todo llegaba en la vida de estos seres etéreos.

Aziraphale apoyó su mano izquierda sobre la mesa para acomodarse en la silla, recto como siempre. Crowley miró la mano sin disimulo. ¿Tenía sentido seguir guardando las distancias? De por sí, nunca las habían guardado del todo, con esa costumbre de verse cada tanto y sobrepasar los límites de lo correcto (o de lo incorrecto, en el caso del demonio), “confraternizando”, como lo había puesto en palabras el ángel una vez. Pero el contacto físico, al menos _cierto_ contacto físico, era cruzar un límite más. En otro momento tal vez hubiera significado un riesgo enorme. ¿Pero no los habían dejado en paz ya? “Por un tiempo”, había puntualizado Crowley luego del intercambio de cuerpos. Habría que hacer valer ese tiempo, entonces.

—Bueno... ¿Puedo...? —Aziraphale no pudo terminar su pregunta al darse cuenta de que algo se apoyó sobre su mano. Se giró desconcertado, y allí estaba, la mano del demonio sobre su blanca mano de ángel. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, esta vez de forma bastante más evidente. Crowley, en cambio, se había reclinado un poco para acercarse a él, y parecía mirarlo del mismo modo en que lo hacía siempre que el ángel estaba comiendo a su lado. Nada parecía diferente, excepto por esa mano justo ahí.

—¿Invitarme con uno de esos Châteauneuf-du-Pape que tienes en tu librería “para ocasiones especiales”? —Completó la pregunta Crowley, alzando las cejas con interés y pasándose dos dedos por la barbilla. El ángel vaciló, sin poder quitarse de la mente la imagen de la mano del demonio sobre la suya.

—Eh... Sí... Claro... —Sonrisita nerviosa.

—¡Acepto! —Casi gritó Crowley, un poco sarcástico porque la invitación se la había hecho a él mismo. Volvió a echarse para atrás en el asiento y retiró su mano de donde la había puesto. Por un segundo, la tristeza se dejó ver en el rostro de Aziraphale, que no quería dejar de sentir esa mano tocando la suya. En seguida se recompuso, preguntándose a sí mismo por qué de repente le entusiasmaban esas cosas tan “terrenales”. Luego se dio cuenta de lo vergonzosa que había sido la respuesta casi-grito del demonio, y lo miró con reprobación, torciendo la boca.

El camarero regresó con una carpetita, que dejó sobre la mesa. Él y Aziraphale intercambiaron palabras de cortesía mientras Crowley rescataba su tarjeta de esa carpeta.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó el demonio, ya de pie y apurando a su compañero.

—Sí, sí, ya... Ya. —Intentó responder Aziraphale recogiendo su abrigo.

Crowley dio la vuelta por detrás de él, sin dejar de mirarlo, casi inquisitivo, sin perder el típico movimiento de cadera de su andar. Una vez a la derecha del ángel, este se giró para mirarlo, y trató de decirle con la mirada que ya estaba listo para irse. Como si lo hubiesen hecho mil veces antes, el demonio tomó a su compañero por el brazo, a la vieja usanza. Sabía qué reacción esperar de Aziraphale, y en efecto él le dio la razón, porque se sonrojó y no pudo evitar sonreír con inocencia. Crowley no se detuvo a mirarlo demasiado, estaba un poco impaciente por irse de aquel lugar. No porque no le gustara pasar tiempo con su amigo, sino porque en realidad tenía otras expectativas y quería estar en un sitio menos pomposo.

Al salir, caminaron hasta el Bentley, que _de milagro_ los esperaba estacionado a una cuadra. Aziraphale no pudo evitar torcer los labios en una mueca triste cuando Crowley le soltó el brazo para subir al vehículo. Dentro, se sentó recto en el asiento del copiloto y se preparó para sufrir la velocidad que solía tomar Crowley al conducir ese automóvil. El motor rugió y el coche arrancó. Iban rápido, sí, pero tenía que reconocer que por alguna razón el demonio parecía estar cuidando más ese aspecto que de costumbre. Entonces, lo miró, casi con incredulidad, porque aunque sabía que siempre había tenido gestos generosos con él, había ciertos límites que era imposible hacerlo cruzar.

—¿Estás bien, angelito? —preguntó de repente Crowley, que lo miró por encima de los lentes oscuros, riendo un poco, sarcástico como siempre. Acompañó la pregunta con una palmada en la rodilla de Aziraphale, que casi se sobresalta porque, otra vez, no esperaba ese contacto. Para peor, Crowley no sacó la mano de la rodilla del ángel una vez que volvió a mirar hacia adelante. Solo tomó el volante con la diestra y siguió como si nada.

—¿Mhh? —Lo apuró a responder con un sonido, y el rubio sacudió la cabeza para espabilarse.

—Eh... Sí... Sí. Estoy bien. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? —Se lo preguntó más a sí mismo que a su compañero. —¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? —Por dentro no dejaba de reprocharse por lo evidente que era su nerviosismo. Pero es que, ¿a qué venían estas actitudes de Crowley justo ahora? Para peor, el demonio estalló en una carcajada. Y a Aziraphale no le gustó nada esa reacción.

—Ahora no puedes decirme que voy demasiado rápido... —dijo Crowley, aún entre risas. El ángel meditó un poco sobre esas palabras. ¿Se refería al Bentley? Vamos, por favor, ¡claro que se refería al Bentley! ¿A qué otra cosa, si no? El asunto era que el demonio se había quedado con una espina. Esa terrible frase, la que el ángel le dijo hace, ¿cuánto? ¿Cincuenta años? Crowley _sabía_ que no podía decirlo solo por la velocidad a la que conducía. ¿Seis mil años te parece demasiado rápido, angelito? Se moría de ganas de planteárselo así, directo, con todas las letras. Pero el rubio era tan frágil que se infartaría, si es que los ángeles pueden infartarse.

El coche se frenó justo frente a la puerta de la librería. El demonio se giró para volver a mirar al ángel por encima de las gafas.

—Crowley, querido muchacho... No quise decir que... —Empezó Aziraphale, pero no tenía muy claro lo que esperaba decir a continuación. Suspiró.

—Olvídalo—. Crowley se volteó y salió del auto, cerrando la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo esperable. Aziraphale no pudo evitar sentir el efecto dramático de ese gesto. Y una vez más, se descubrió a sí mismo decepcionado porque la mano del demonio ya no estaba sobre su rodilla. Frunció el ceño, lamentando ese extraño estado de confusión en el que ya había entrado tres veces en menos de una hora. ¿Por qué sentía que necesitaba ese contacto físico? Se suponía que los seres etéreos no tenían ese tipo de necesidades. Aunque, después de seis mil años, tal vez se había acostumbrado tanto a su cuerpo humano que ahora tenía sensaciones... Bueno... Más humanas. Como esa necesidad de comer sushi o tomar un chocolate caliente, que al principio era solo un gusto y ahora se había vuelto algo tan real...

Salió del vehículo y apuró el paso tras Crowley, que abrió la puerta de la librería con un chasquido.

—¡Crowley! Tengo las llaves... —Regañó el ángel, que se disgustaba cada vez que observaba a su compañero ejecutando esos pequeños milagros tan frívolos (aunque estaba dispuesto a liberar una mesa en el Ritz solo para almorzar con el demonio). El aludido pareció ni siquiera escucharlo, porque entró en la librería como si nada. Aziraphale entró tras él y cerró la puerta como corresponde. Al voltearse, encontró al demonio recorriendo la librería. Colgó su abrigo del perchero de pie, y se acercó a él, que asentía la cabeza como si examinara satisfecho.

—¿Quieres…? —Pensaba invitarlo a la trastienda, pero de repente cada palabra que quería decirle se atoraba en su garganta. De todos modos, Crowley no esperó la invitación. Se dirigió al sofá y, antes de sentarse, se giró una vez más para mirar al ángel, alzando las cejas. Aziraphale se acercó a él, con sus manos entrelazadas al frente, como solía hacer al caminar. Crowley solo lo observaba, aún de pie, y de un momento a otro, esbozó una media sonrisa de lado. Al final, no quería disgustarse con su ángel justo ahora que se suponía que al fin los dejarían en paz… “Por un tiempo”, se volvió a repetir en su mente, mientras se humedecía los labios.

—No necesitas esto... —Aziraphale se acercó a él con cuidado y subió las manos hasta los lentes oscuros que llevaba. —Si estamos solos... —agregó, y le quitó las gafas con mucho cuidado. Crowley cerró los ojos por acto reflejo, y luego lo miró con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres probar tener estilo una vez en la vida? —Le soltó, burlón.

—Claro que no... No me quedarían... No es lo mío... —dijo el ángel, frunciendo el ceño. Pero el demonio no quería perder la oportunidad de reírse con la imagen, así que tomó las gafas y se las colocó al rubio, con relativa delicadeza. Aziraphale alzó la mirada, tratando de ver algo en ese ambiente de luz tenue, a través de los cristales oscuros. Solo pudo escuchar la carcajada de Crowley, a lo que respondió torciendo la boca y quitándose las gafas.

—Te dije que no era lo mío —dijo, un poquito ofendido por la risa del otro.

—Tienes razón.

El ángel dejó las gafas sobre la mesita, y se giró para encontrarse con Crowley demasiado cerca de su rostro. Se sonrojó, otra vez, porque el demonio lo miraba con intensidad, y las cejas levantadas. Sus narices casi se tocaban, y Aziraphale no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada directo hacia los labios del demonio. Crowley dejó transcurrir unos segundos antes de hablar, para disfrutar ese breve suspenso.

—¿Vas a abrir ese Châteauneuf-du-Pape?

—Sí... Eh... Claro... —El ángel se volteó y se retiró de la sala, con paso nervioso. Crowley lo observó hasta que desapareció de su campo visual. Entonces, se acomodó en el sofá, desparramado como siempre. Por un momento, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan difícil? Había tentado a los humanos a hacer este tipo de cosas, con diversos fines, aunque siempre perversos, incontables veces. Y ahora no era capaz de dejarse caer él mismo ante la tentación. Por un momento se le ocurrió dejar llevar las cosas más despacio. A la manera aburrida de Aziraphale. ¡Pero si ya había esperado seis mil años!

El ruido de la botella al apoyarse sobre la mesa lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El ángel estaba ahí, con un par de botellas abiertas, y dos copas. Le sirvió, y Crowley no evitó rozar sus dedos con los del ángel cuando le entregó la copa. El rubio, por su parte, decidió omitir eso, y se sirvió su copa. Con un chasquido demoníaco, el gramófono comenzó a reproducir “Good Company”, de Queen, para ambientar la nula conversación que estaban teniendo. Aziraphale giró los ojos, y se sentó en la silla junto a la mesa. Crowley lo miró y arrugó la nariz. ¿En serio? Esperaba que al menos se sentara a su lado en el sofá...

Un par de copas después, y sobre todo, un par de inicios de conversación frustrados después, el ángel empezó a mirar de otra manera a Crowley. El demonio se había quitado los zapatos y estaba recostado en el sofá, con los pies sobre él. Cada tanto, estiraba la mano con la copa vacía hacia la mesa, y su compañero se la llenaba otra vez. Aziraphale ya no estaba lo suficientemente sobrio como para esconder la sonrisita cada vez que recordaba esos pequeños momentos en que Crowley le había demostrado su afecto de un modo que no estaban acostumbrados.

Entonces, no aguantó más, y se levantó de la silla para ir al sofá. Se sentó recto, en un borde, junto a las piernas flexionadas de Crowley. Pasó el dedo por el borde de su copa. Parecía estar pensando en algo muy serio. En el otro extremo del sofá, la mirada del demonio seguía clavada en él. Ahora era Crowley el que no podía evitar sonreír apenas, mientras pensaba cómo acercarse sin espantarlo como a una mariposa. Se movió despacio, como una serpiente deslizándose, y se giró para acercar su cabeza a su ángel. No sin antes dejar otra copa vacía sobre la mesa. Aziraphale no se dio cuenta hasta que, luego de beber el último trago que quedaba en su copa, una mano se la retiró, para dejarla también sobre la mesa.

Por alguna razón, por alguna _demoníaca_ razón, en el gramófono comenzó a sonar “Love of My Life”. Aziraphale miraba a Crowley dejar su copa vacía sobre la mesa, y luego acercarse despacio hacia él. Tal vez había luchado demasiado estos años por mantener sus sentimientos a raya, o tal vez tanto vino había hecho efecto, porque no sentía la fuerza en sus músculos para reaccionar. Y Crowley acabó por recostarse contra él, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del ángel. Otra vez, la sonrisita en su rostro inocente. Se rindió, y apoyó su cabeza contra la del demonio. Este, apenas sintió cómo Aziraphale dejaba de luchar contra lo que fuera que estaba luchando en su interior, deslizó su mano sobre la pierna del ángel y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su compañero. Aziraphale cerró los ojos, y no quiso hacer otra cosa que sentir todo lo que ese momento significaba para ellos.


End file.
